The Charming Adventures of Harry Snape
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Seven year old Harry Snape starts his magical education at charm school while he awaits the arrival of his baby sister. Yeah I know, it's a horrible summary, but I'm basically making it up as a go along. This is the third installment of my Harry Snape series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Room For One More

 _So, before I get started, I just wanted to give a HUGE thank you to all of the people who have been supporting these stories since the first one! Since I do this entirely for entertainment purposes only, I'm really glad that you have been enjoying them, and I hope you will continue to do so for all twelve (fifteen including the specials) of them, (if I counted correctly) since I am planning on rewriting the entire HP series with a spinoff series as well! So, here's the first chapter!_

Harry James Snape had just turned seven years old a couple of months ago. He was a very happy little boy and an even prouder big brother. For little Tobey had grown up quite a bit since a year had gone by. He was mostly full of smiles and giggles as long as he got his way. Now he could crawl, walk, eat solid food and even talk a little bit saying words like Mama, Dada, and of course his all-time favorite; "NO!" That morning their father was watching them due to the fact that Lily had gone off for her monthly checkup.

She was pregnant again, and this time she would be finding out the baby's gender. This time Harry sort of wanted a baby sister. He loved his baby brother very much, but he sort of wished that he could find out what it felt like to have both. However all that Snape cared about was that he or she was healthy. He was very happy about becoming a father again even though sometimes he swore that Harry and Tobey were causing him to get grey hair already.

Tobey raced through the living room running after Cosmo, (their black cat with a tiny bit of white on his tummy) and pulling his tail whenever he got close enough. The cat let out a rather loud growl and hiss before he sprinted away. "Tobey no! How many times have I told you not to pull the cat's tail, it hurts him!" Snape scolded before he rushed over to his son and swatted him on the bottom.

Tobey tilted his head back and started to cry revealing his one lone tooth before his father swooped him up inside his arms and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry buddy but you're just going to have to learn that's how things work around here. You have to follow the rules and keep your hands to yourself." He told him before placing a kiss on the top of his head and then setting him down inside his highchair.

"I'm going to go wake your brother up and then I'll feed you both some breakfast." He explained before he turned to walk down the hallway and quietly knocked on Harry's bedroom door before slowly pushing it open and turning on the light. Cowboy the dog immediately opened his eyes and raised his head turning over to look at him while perking up his ears and wagging his tail. "Harry," Snape began before waving his wand and turning on the lights.

"It's time to get up son. Your brother's already been awake for hours and your mother will be home soon." He told him as Harry groaned and gave a gigantic stretch while continuing to rub his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked him.

"It's after nine o'clock, and you still need to feed the animals and let Cowboy outside. Your mother will clean the litterbox when she gets back but you have to do the rest." His father told him.

"Yes Daddy." Harry said before he gave another gigantic stretch and yawned before climbing out of bed and went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. As soon as Snape went back into the dining area, he wrinkled his nose while he sniffed the air and waved his hand in front of him.

"Oh boy, it seems like Harry isn't the only one who had some business to take care of. Come on Tobey, let's get you taken care of." Snape told him before he lifted him back up into his arms again and carried him back to the nursery. Harry flushed the toilet and washed his hands before he came out of the bathroom just as his mother was getting home.

"Mummy!" Harry squealed excitedly while flinging his arms open and racing towards her. Lily smiled as she bent down and hoisted him up inside her arms.

"There's my baby." She began before she greeted him with a morning kiss on the cheek. "So, how did you sleep sweetheart? Did the tooth fairy leave you any money?" she asked him.

"Oh no, I completely forgot to look." He told her. He had been so excited the previous night to finally find out if he was having another baby brother or a sister instead this time that the fact that he had lost another baby tooth had completely escaped his mind. That's when all of a sudden Snape came back out of the room and carried Tobey back over to his highchair before greeting his wife with a kiss and then placing a bib around Tobey's neck as he sat him back down.

"Good morning, you're back early." He told her.

"Well the healer told me that I was just fine, and so was she." She told him.

"She!?" Harry exclaimed as his face suddenly lit up with excitement.

"Yep," his mother began with a nod and smiling brightly at him. "It looks like you and Tobey will be getting a new baby sister after all." She told him as Snape grinned.

"Congratulations." He began. "I have to admit, even though I love the boys with all my heart, I always wondered what it would be like to have a daughter." He told her when all of a sudden Tobey began to cry again. "I know, I know. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you." He told him before he walked into the kitchen and got a jar of baby food out of the cupboard.

"Well Harry, you better feed Cowboy and Cosmo, and then I'm taking you to the store with me to pick out some new clothes for the baby while your brother takes his nap." Lily began before she set him down. "And then we've got a meeting with your new charms teacher." She explained.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that I'm starting charms school next month. I wonder what it'll be like." He said as he started thinking about the fact that he would be seeing his friend Ron again.

"And don't forget that I'm taking you to Zombie Island tonight." His father reminded him before he sat down in a chair and pulled it up to the highchair (which used to be Harry's when he was a baby) and unscrewed the lid. Harry started jumping up and down as a humongous grin stretched a crossed his face. That had been the one thing that he hadn't forgotten about.

"Ron says that that place is really wicked!" he cried. "There is this roller coaster that twists and turns, goes upside down, backwards, and even flies off the tracks!" he shouted as he did all the motions with his hands.

"Yes well, I think you're still too little for the Spirit Coaster." Snape told him as Tobey eagerly opened up his mouth while his father spoon-fed him some pineapple.

"No I'm not!" Harry quickly protest shaking his head. "I'm not afraid of anything!" he exclaimed as Snape rolled his eyes.

"We'll just have to see, I'm not sure if my stomach can take it." He told him before Harry went into the kitchen and pried open the bag of dog food and started pouring it inside Cowboy's dish before he did the same with the cat food. Both Cowboy and Cosmo came running to its familiar sweet sound of being poured inside their dishes. Then Harry (who could fully reach the kitchen sink by himself now) started filling their water dishes.

Snape had realized that Tobey had finally had enough to eat when he spat the rest of his food out. "Well, I better get this little guy cleaned up before I start getting him ready for his nap." He said before he picked the baby up and raised him inside his arms, before adjusting his grip and carrying him down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Legend of Zombie Island

 _Gee thanks guys for all the views, favorites and follows considering that my summary really sucked. LOL! Anyway, as always you're the best and here's the next chapter!_

Harry took ahold of his father's hand as they walked through the parking lot together. "You know Harry, I think the new baby will look great in all of those pretty dresses that you picked out for her." Snape said.

"Thanks Daddy, but what's her name going to be? We have to call her something don't we?" he questioned.

"I know son, but your mother and I haven't come up with a name for her yet." Snape explained.

"Can I help?" Harry asked as he glanced up at him.

"Maybe, we'll see." His father told him as they walked through the entrance gate together.

"I'm really going to miss you when you go back to Hogwarts." Harry said.

"I know, and I'm going to miss you and your mother and brother too." His father told him.

"What about Cowboy and Cosmo?" Harry asked him as Snape grinned.

"Cowboy perhaps, but I'm not really much of a cat person." He admitted. "Anyway, you're the oldest so I trust you to be the man of the house while I'm gone and look after your mother and brother for me." He told him. "And then we'll see each other at Halloween. I think that we can convince Mrs. Snyder to let you take a break from charms school then. That reminds me, what do you think of your new teacher?" he asked him as Harry simply shrugged.

"I dunno, she's not you or Mummy." He began. "And she seems a little bit grumpy." He finished.

"Well then it seems that we're two peas in a pod then." His father said.

"You're not grumpy." Harry told him once they got at the end of the ticket line.

"Well yes but that's because I found you. Just wait until Mrs. Snyder has a kid like you in her class. Her life will never be the same again." He told him as he smiled down at his son when all of a sudden Harry heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Harry! Hey Harry over here!" he cried as Harry quickly turned his head and saw Ron walking through the entrance gate jumping up and down and waving at him. Harry grinned when he saw him walking in his direction with the rest of his family.

"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley began smiling brightly at him. "it sure is nice to see you again. How's your mother and your little brother Tobey?" she asked him.

"They're both doing just fine. They're both back at home. Tobey's asleep and my mummy is keeping an eye on him." He explained. "Pretty soon I'll be getting a new baby sister too." He added.

"Really?" Ginny asked him eagerly with a grin. "Finally! I'll have another little girl to play with!" she cried.

"Yes but she's going to be several years younger than you." Ron pointed out as the smile immediately vanished off of Ginny's face.

"Oh yeah, right." She said as the line finally started to move.

"Do you want to hang out together once we get our tickets?" Ron asked as Harry looked back up at Snape.

"Can I Daddy?" he asked him as Snape groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, alright." He agreed reluctantly. "But just remember to stay out of trouble." He said as he bought their tickets for them and heaved a heavy sigh. In his mind the Weasleys would always be troublemakers, and nothing that they said or did would convince him otherwise. After all, this was supposed to be _his_ one on one time with Harry before he had to leave for Hogwarts to teach potions again.

He heaved a heavy sad sigh as he watched Harry and Ron run off together. Harry was growing up so fast, and the older he got, the less time that he would want to spend with him.

"Excuse me sir, are you alright?" Snape quickly shook his head and snapped out of his trance before he glanced down at Ginny who was looking up at him with a concerned look on her face.

"I will be, thanks Jenny." He told her.

"You're welcome but my name's Ginny." She corrected as Snape rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever, close enough." He said with a wave of his hand before he walked away and Ginny turned to look over at Bill and Charlie.

"You guys were right, he is a grump." She said.

"Now, now Ginny that's not very nice." Her mother told her.

"But Mummy, you told me that you agreed with them." She pointed out.

"Ah yes, but that was before. I do believe that the man has changed since he married Harry's mother and became his father. The poor man has had a very rough life, and knowing that he'll be leaving his family behind when he goes back to teach isn't making it any better for him." She told him with a shake of her head unaware that Fred and George were already very far ahead of them.

"Fredrick Theodore Weasley and George Lucas Weasley you get back here right now!" she hollered on the top of her lungs while she raised her fist into the air and shook it before she started chasing after them.

Meanwhile Harry and Ron had been walking around the park by themselves. "You know they say that this park is haunted." Ron said.

"Really?" Harry questioned as he turned over to look at him.

"Yeah, supposedly a man fell off the Spirit Coaster and died here." Ron told him as Harry gulped. "And his bones are buried somewhere in the park." He explained as Harry quickly turned his head away from him. The thought of a ghost didn't scare him as much as the idea of falling off the coaster that Harry wanted to go on did. "Oh and I think Fred told me that a bunch of other people died here too, but they turn into zombies and hence that's why it's called Zombie Island." He told him.

"I think I want to go find my father." Harry said anxiously feeling his heart start to speed up against his chest before he ran away.

"Wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" Ron called. "Harry wait! Please come back!" he cried before he gave out a rather large gulp himself. "Please don't leave me behind." He pleaded as the thought of him being alone in the dark frightened him out of his skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Lost

 _Gee thanks guys, you're the greatest! Here's the next chapter and it's a great one for Halloween!_

That's when suddenly Ron realized that he wasn't alone and that Snape was standing beside him. "Where's Harry, I thought he was with you." Snape said.

"I'm sorry sir, I thought he was with _you_! He just ran off to find you!" he exclaimed.

"Harry's all alone by himself!?" Snape shouted with bewilderment and disbelief. First he would find out where he was and make sure that he was safe, and then he would kill him for scaring him half to death. "Harry!" he hollered before he quickly darted away. "Harry!" he called again while meanwhile Harry was searching for him.

"Daddy!? Daddy where are you!?" he cried when all of a sudden he caught a glimpse of a haunted funhouse and a great big excited grin appeared on his face before he went inside. That's when all of a sudden Snape appeared breathing frantically. "Did you just see a little boy with black hair and green eyes go in there? He also had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead." He explained.

"Blimey, are you talking about Harry Potter?" the man asked him with a breath of astonishment and bewilderment as Snape simply shook his head and rolled his eyes. "That was just Harry Potter that just went in there? Bless my soul." He said.

"Wait a minute? Are you saying that you did see him?" Snape asked him eagerly.

"Yeah, he just went inside a few seconds ago. Poor little thing, trapped in there forever." The man told him breathing a heavy sad sigh and hanging his head.

"What!?" Snape cried before he pushed his way through the crowd continuing to call Harry's name.

"But sir you can't go in there!" the man hollered.

"I don't have a choice, I'm his father!" Snape hollered back over his shoulder as he finally made his way through the crowd and entered the dark tunnel. "Harry! Harry are you in here!?" he exclaimed.

"Daddy is that you?" he heard Harry's small voice respond.

"Listen son, we've got to get out of here." Snape told him.

"No way, you've really got to see this!" Harry cried as the sound of his voice traveled farther and farther away from him.

"Harry you get back here now!" Snape shouted angrily before lighting the tip of his wand and ducking his head as he went farther and farther down the tunnel. All of a sudden he saw a bright red light and was entering a really narrow area next to what appeared to be a modeled corridor with a portrait of a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes that matched her gown. That's when suddenly the picture changed into a boney phantom looking girl instead.

She held her hands out in front of her and gave an ear-piercing scream. Snape leapt about in the foot in the air but proceeded on his mission. As he continued walking down the hallway he came a crossed a hall of mirrors with different kind of creepy creatures inside them like clowns and ghouls. They each screamed into the mirror that Snape approached before they shattered it and that's when suddenly he fell through a trapdoor and started sliding down another tunnel on his back before landing on top of solid dirt ground with a thud.

"There you are Daddy, I've been looking all over for you." Harry said as Snape quickly leapt to his feet and then squatted down in front of him and tilted his chin back to look up at him.

"How many times have I told you not to go running off by yourself!?" he hollered. "The only reason that I let you go off with Ronald Weasley is because of the fact that you promised me that you would stay together! You could have been hurt, and that was an incredibly stupid thing to do!" he scolded.

"I know, I'm sorry Daddy!" Harry sobbed while he started blinking away his tears as Snape took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"I know you are, but you've still got to face the consequences. So this is what is going to happen. As soon as we find our way out of here we are going home, and then you are going straight to bed no nonsense! And if you ever do this again, you'll find yourself grounded in your room with no television or videogames for a week!" he snapped. "Do you understand me?" he questioned him sternly as Harry nodded and sniffed before he rubbed his eyes.

"Alright then, come here and give me a hug." He told him before Harry threw his little arms around him and hugged him tightly. "There, there. It's alright now," Snape began as he started rubbing his back. "Everything is going to be alright." He reassured his son before kissing the top of his head. That's when all of a sudden Harry gasped.

"Uh yeah, I wouldn't be so sure of that." He told him as he shakily pointed his finger behind them. Snape quickly broke out of the embrace and whirled around to see that the ground was beginning to shake. That's when it finally occurred to him that they had been in a graveyard. All of the bones started rattling and rolling out from underneath their graves. "Come on Daddy we have to disapparate!" Harry yelled as he took ahold of his father's hand.

"We can't, that doesn't work down here!" Snape exclaimed.

"So then what are we supposed to do!?" Harry sobbed while continuingly blinking back his tears.

"What else, run!" Snape shouted before he lifted him up off the ground and hoisted him into his arms. Then he started running through the mud as fast as his legs could carry him while the bones rolled after him. That's when all of a sudden he withdrew his wand and pointed it at the wall. "Bombarda!" he exclaimed before the wall exploded and they escaped out of the opening together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Long Goodbye

 _Gee thanks guys, you rock for all the positive feedback! (always have and always will) Here's the next chapter, and feel free to leave any comments, questions, and or suggestions! (just please no flamers) anyway, hope you enjoy!_

Snape rushed back into the parking lot with Harry in his arms. A bunch of ghosts, ghouls, and zombies were chasing the rest of the crowd as they continued running around and screaming on the top of their lungs. "Where's Ron and the rest of his family?" Harry asked while looking back at them over his shoulder.

"Hopefully those meatheads are intelligent enough to save themselves, but I wouldn't count on it." Snape told him.

"Why not?" Harry wondered.

"Enough questions, remember, you're being punished so I want complete and utter silence from you starting now and lasting all the way until we get home. If you hadn't been so foolish and ignorant we wouldn't be in this situation." His father reminded him as Harry took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "And if you're wondering whether or not that this unfortunate circumstance will cause me to love you any less, that couldn't be further from the truth. I'm just very disappointed in you, that's all." He said before he set him down next to the car.

"Now get in, and just know that when we get home, your mother will hear of this." He told his son who remained silent (knowing better not to disobey his father again and say anything) and opened the backdoor after Snape unlocked it and got inside.

 _…._

"Harry," Lily began as she saw her husband carrying him through the door. "Severus, what are you doing back so early? You weren't even gone for an hour. Is everything alright?" she asked him out of concern.

"As a matter of fact it isn't. Harry ran off by himself when he specifically knew that that was against the rules. Of course, I guess that it's partly my own fault in thinking that he could be trusted alone with that Weasley boy." He spat.

"Oh come on Harry, you know better than that!" his mother exclaimed.

"I know Mummy, I'm sorry." Harry apologized with a sniff before he wiped away his tears.

"There, there calm down. You've already been punished so there's no reason to get cry about it anymore." Snape began before he set him back down on the ground. "Now I want you to get into your pajamas and brush your teeth. Be quiet about it so that you won't accidentally wake your brother up." He told him.

"Yes Father." Harry replied before he ran away and Snape simply just heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"So much for spending some good quality father and son time together." He began. "I'm leaving tomorrow." He finished when suddenly a thought occurred to him. This would be the first time that he would be going back to teach since Tobey had been born. He hadn't realized before now how much this would affect Harry as much it would affect him. Although Tobey might miss him a little bit, he wasn't old enough to really understand what it meant and be affected by it as much as Harry would.

"Are you alright Severus?" Lily asked him.

"Huh?" he replied with a shake of his head not realizing that he had sank deep inside a trance. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." He lied. "I just have to go start packing that's all." He told her before he walked away hurriedly.

"Well aren't you going to say goodnight to Harry first?" Lily asked him as she watched Harry come out of his bedroom and escape into the bathroom quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah, tell him that I'll be there in a minute." He said while stepping inside his own bedroom and glancing up at the picture on the wall that was of Harry holding Tobey and feeding him when he was only a few days old and breathed a deep and intense sigh.

 _…_

The next morning after breakfast Lily got Harry ready for his first day of charms school, while she got Tobey ready for daycare, and Snape got ready to leave for Hogwarts. Cowboy and Cosmo seemed that something was wrong when they watched him hauling his suitcases down the hall and then finally into the trunk of his car.

"Well," he began as he came through the front door and made sure that the trunk was locked. "that's that, I'm finished. I guess I have to say goodbye now." He said to his wife when suddenly Harry finished getting dressed and raced down the hall towards him.

"Please Daddy don't go!" he pleaded while grabbing ahold of one of his legs and hugging it tightly. "I'm sorry that I was a bad little boy, but I promise I won't be any more if you promise to stay." He assured him before his father took a deep breath and bent down to lift him up inside his arms.

"Oh Harry, this doesn't have anything to do with you. It's just that I have to go to work, but you'll be seeing me again next month for the Halloween celebration at Hogwarts. You, your mother, and Tobey will be able to come, and maybe I can even convince Dumbledore to allow Cowboy and Cosmo just this once as an exception." He told him with a grin.

"But that'll seem like forever to me!" Harry exclaimed but his father continued grinning down at him and slowly shook his head.

"No it won't, you'll be so busy playing with your mother and baby brother and the animals, and not to mention being busy at charms school that time will pass by before you know it." He told him before he planted a kiss on his cheek and then set him back down on the ground while he hugged and kissed his wife goodbye and then picked baby Tobey out of his highchair and planted a kiss on his cheek as well.

"Alright Tobey, Daddy's got to go bye-bye's. I love you and I'll see you soon." He told him before he handed him over to Lily and waved as he watched him walk out the door.

"Bye, bye Daddy." He said sadly before he started sucking on his fingers. Harry quickly hopped up on the couch and watched his father as he pulled out of the driveway and drove away. Harry took a deep breath and sighed heavily knowing that he was off to Kings Cross station, and it would be an entire month before he got to see him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The first Day of School

 _Thanks guys! I'm really glad that you're enjoying it so far, here's the next chapter! Again, not going to lie to you, TOTALLY making it up as I go along so hopefully it still turns out pretty good._

Later that day after Harry's mother dropped Tobey off at daycare, and she dropped him off at charm school, Harry suddenly started having second thoughts the moment that he caught a glimpse of his new school building. He gulped and tilted his head back as he stood out in front of him. Even though it wasn't bigger than Hogwarts, it was still pretty big for a seven year old little boy. It was a big golden building with multiple windows and doors.

In fact, it reminded Harry of the sandcastles he built at the beach, only a whole lot bigger and scarier. There was also a gigantic red flag on the top of the building with the golden outline of a two headed dragon on the front of it that proudly waved inside the wind. Harry took a deep breath and started walking towards the entrance. He knew that he was a young wizard in training, and he needed to be brave if he ever hoped of defeating lord Voldemort someday.

As he walked inside, he noticed that there was a bunch of students huddling around one of the walls. Ron was among them, and he made a huge mistake by pointing Harry out to the rest of the crowd. "Hey Harry, over here!" he cried as sudden gasps grew throughout the crowd and everybody else turned to look at him.

"It's Harry Potter." They whispered.

"Actually, my name is Harry Snape." He told them but nobody seemed to be listening to him, instead they were too busy staring at his scar. Harry narrowed his eyebrows and glared at them. He was getting so tired and annoyed of people recognizing him just because of some cut on his forehead. In fact, it was the same exact cut as his mother's, but he was the only one that seemed to be famous because of it.

Ron was just about to open his mouth and tell them to leave his friend alone when suddenly a young man wearing purple robes walked over to them. He was a rather slender looking man with thick black hair braided up into a tight bun, tiny beady brown eyes, tanned skin, and a very long pointed nose. He fixed his crooked spectacles that sat upon his nose and cleared his throat while he studied all of the children.

"Good morning," he began in a very deep and proper voice. "my name is Professor Perry and I am headmaster at this charms school for the early education of young witches and wizards. Once you found your name and what class you are in, I want you to file into the gymnasium, your professor will have their name held up on a very large piece of paper so you will be able to read it. Once you recognize their name from the sheet, you are to line up very swiftly and silently so your class will be able to start on time." He explained.

Harry already knew which teacher he had from the parent teacher meeting so he already made his way towards the gymnasium doors along with Ron who followed along behind him. "I might as well come with you since we're in the same class." He began. "By the way, I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to you before, but Mum yanked our butts out of there as fast as she could since I wasn't the only one causing mischief by running off." He finished.

"It's alright, my father did too. He wasn't very happy about it." Harry explained with a shake of his head.

"Oh that's right, Professor Snape is your father." Ron realized.

"Yeah, he just went back to Hogwarts today to start teaching potions again. So he put me in charge of looking after Mummy and Tobey while he's gone, along with Cowboy and Cosmo." Harry told him.

"Oh, who are they?" Ron asked him.

"The cat and dog." Harry replied.

"Gee, you sure are lucky. I wish Mum allowed us to have pets. And not only that but you've got a baby brother. It's not that I don't love my little sister, but she can get rather annoying sometimes." He said.

"I'm really excited about getting a baby sister." Harry whispered as they walked into the gymnasium together. "And Daddy told me that I might even be able to help pick out her name." he explained while he smiled proudly at that thought while Ron wondered what it would be like to have a teacher for a father. Harry wondered the same, but he knew that he still had a few years to go before he would truly be able to find that out.

Harry and Ron got to the back of the line while a rather old looking witch stood at the front of it. She was a rather plump looking lady with dark green robes (and a bonnet that sat on top of her head), and curly grey hair. Harry liked the fact that she had bright green eyes like his although hers appeared to be more like a shamrock color. She also had glasses, but hers were a lot thicker, and they weren't constantly crooked and falling off her nose.

Once she was sure that she had everyone in her class, she smiled at them warmly and spoke inside a friendly, soft and soothing voice. "Good morning children, now that I have you all here I will lead you back into classroom three and then we shall get started with our first morning lesson." She told them before the line of students followed her out of the gymnasium. After that they made their way into the hallway and followed her to the end of it before they all filed inside and found their chairs.

Harry and Ron sat down next to one another while Mrs. Snyder made her way to the front of the room and wrote her name on the chalkboard. She then turned to face the class and smiled with great amazement that everyone was still rather quiet and looking up at her with their hands folded on top of their desks.

"As most of you, if not all of you already know, my name is Mrs. Snyder and I will be your teacher your first year of magical education. You may call me Mrs. Snyder, or Professor Snyder, or simply just Professor or Mrs. S, or Professor S. I will answer and respond to any of those names. Anyway, for your first assignment, I want to get the chance to know you all better. So I want you to write an essay about who you are and what you want to learn about this year.

And just for your information, we will be learning about different ways magic is interpreted in the muggle community and how witches and wizards are perceived among them." She explained before she turned over to look at Ron. "Excuse me young man, what is your name?" she asked him.

"Ronald Weasley Mam." He told her. "But I prefer to be called Ron." He added as she just simply smiled and nodded at him.

"Very well then, it is Ron that I will call you. Ron, do you think you can come up here and help pass out these questionnaire papers for me?" she questioned as she picked up a packet of papers from off her desk.

"Yes Mrs. Snyder." He told her before he quickly leapt up from his desk.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." She told him before she handed him the pieces of paper and he begun passing them out to everybody. He passed out Harry a piece of paper first. Harry quickly looked down at it and wrote his name and underlined the last name "Snape." Then he wrote his age and his birthdate and both of his parents' names down.

Then the next question asked him what his parents did. Harry wrote down that his father was a professor at Hogwarts, but the thought only just occurred to him that he didn't know what his mother did, so he just wrote down "Mother" for that question. After that he wrote down that he had a younger brother named Tobey, and was about to have a baby sister. He also put down that he had a dog and a cat and what their names were.

Finally he arrived at the last question. Harry tapped the feather of his quill to his chin and wondered to himself what he would really like to learn in charms class. The most obvious thing that he would want to learn is why Voldemort wanted to kill him in the first place and why he killed his biological father and then why he tried killing his mother, but since Harry didn't want to draw attention to himself he wrote down; "Why most muggles hate us so much." Having his aunt and uncle specifically in mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Pet Day

That afternoon after Harry got home from school, his mother took him and his baby brother to the park. Harry was even allowed to take Cowboy with him. Even though he was only about Tobey's age in human years, Cowboy was the best well behaved little dog that Harry knew. For Harry was able to remove his leash from his collar, and the only time that he left Harry's side is when Harry threw him a stick to go and fetch.

Later that evening Harry stirred his bowl of Spaghetti O's around with his spoon while he stared at it. "Harry darling, stop playing with your food and eat your dinner." His mother told him.

"I'm sorry Mummy, I was just thinking about something." He began before he glanced up at her.

"Oh no, what is it _this_ time? You already have got a puppy and a brother, and _almost_ a sister. What more could you possibly want?" she questioned him.

"I want Ron Weasley to spend the night. You know, have a slumber party. Right now he's the only friend I've got apart from Cowboy and Tobey, and he's always telling me that he wishes that he knew what having a little brother and dog to look after felt like." He explained.

"Well, alright." His mother began when his face suddenly lit up with excitement. Tomorrow I'll phone Ron's mother and see what she thinks about him coming and spending the night over here this weekend." She told him. "But that is as long as you promise to get all your studying and homework done." She said.

"Alright Mummy, I promise." Harry said before he took a spoonful of Spaghetti O's but Tobey on the other hand decided to knock his bowel over onto the floor. Cowboy trotted over to it wagging his tail and eagerly lapped it up while Tobey squealed with laughter and clapped his hands.

"Tobey!" Lily scolded. "No! You can't keep throwing your food on the ground like that!" she told him as she heaved a heavy sigh and rested her head inside the palm of her hand as she hoisted her elbow up onto the table. Cowboy stopped eating for a moment and looked up at her before he continued wagging his tail and finished his meal. "Oh well, at least I don't have to clean anything up." She said.

The next morning Harry couldn't wait to get to school and tell Ron his plan. "A slumber party?! Sure, I'd love to! I've never been to one of those before, and I'd sure love to meet Tobey and Cowboy." He said as they each took their seats. Harry took out his homework and quickly checked it over before giving it to their professor.

"Thank you Harry," she began before she glanced over at Ron who simply looked up at the ceiling and started whistling nervously. "What about you Mr. Weasley? It seems to me that I assigned you to write about who your favorite muggle magician just like I did for everyone else." She said. "So where is it?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I didn't know any." He admitted.

"I see, well it looks like Harry has written a perfectly good essay about David Copperfield." She began as Harry smiled proudly at her while she studied his paper. "I'm sure he could have lent you a hand. I know that I should give you a zero, but since I am a very reasonable old woman, I'll give you another chance to get it done." She told him before she walked away and Harry turned over to look at Ron.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. My grandfather knows an awful lot about muggle magicians since he is one." He explained.

"Thanks mate." Ron told him before Professor Snyder gave them their assignments for the day. Harry couldn't wait until he got home to find out what Ron's mother had said about the slumber party. He quickly raced down to the curb as the school bell rang and he saw his mother parked down at the curb waiting for him.

"Hullo sweetheart, how was your day?" she asked him as he opened up the backdoor and climbed onto the backseat.

"It was great Mummy, we learned all about what kinds of pets muggles keep. It doesn't seem all that different from wizarding families except muggles generally don't keep owls or toads. Mrs. Snyder said that we're having pet day tomorrow and that means that I can take Cowboy." He said as he grinned with excitement.

"That's great honey, by the way, I talked to Mrs. Weasley today and she said that she would be happy to let Ron stay the night." She told him before she turned to look behind her and then pulled away while Harry let out a great big burst of excitement. "Yay! That's great, I can't wait to tell Daddy about it!" he cried.

So after Harry got home he wrote his father an owl (by using one of the owls from the wizarding post office) before he started working on his homework and after he was finished he started thinking about all the fun things that he would do with his friend. The next morning he got up, used the bathroom, ate his breakfast, and then made sure that Cowboy was well fed and had a chance to go outside and use the bathroom before he took him to school.

He excitedly greeted the other boys and girls as Harry led him into their classroom. Harry made sure to pull back on the leash whenever he tried to jump up on anybody. He saw a lot of other dogs and cats, hamsters, owls, goldfish, and even turtles and snakes. Harry felt bad for Ron since he knew that he felt rather left out not having a pet of his own.

"You can borrow Cowboy if you want." Harry suggested while his faithful companion sat down at his feet and he started stroking his fur.

"Nah, that's alright. Cowboy's your dog." Ron told him before the playful puppy stood up again and nuzzled his lap while panting happily and wagging his tail. "But he is awfully cute." Ron said while he scratched him behind the ears.

"Thank you Sandy," Professor Snyder began while a girl with tanned skin and long black hair carried her fluffy white rabbit back to her seat. "Harry Snape," she began again while smiling warmly down at him and nodding. "It's your turn." She told him as Harry picked up Cowboy and hoisted him inside his arms before placing him back down on top of the desk.

"This is my dog, his name is Cowboy. I named him that because he has spots on his back that reminded me of a cow, and he's a boy so I couldn't really call him Cowgirl." He said as a bunch of laughter broke out through the room.

"Anyway, I got him when he was only eight weeks old and I love to play with him in the park, and he keeps me company at night by sleeping at the foot of my bed. And of course he always cheers me up when I get sad or lonely.

I know that I can count on him to protect me and my baby brother, and soon to be baby sister, because that's what friends do. I understand him and I know he understands me and loves me just as much as I love him. That's why Cowboy is one of the best friends that I'll ever have." Harry said as applause filled the room while Cowboy continued wagging his stubby little tail and started licking his master's face.

"Very well done Harry." His teacher told him as Harry smiled up at her and thanked her before he carried Cowboy back to his seat.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; A New Guest

Professor Snyder congratulated the class once pet day was over and told everybody to have a great weekend. Harry and Ron were the most excited students out of all of them that it had been the weekend, because that meant that Ron was going to sleep over at Harry's house that night. Mrs. Weasley told Lily that she would drop Ron off after dinner through the floo-powder network.

Once Harry got home that day, his heart skipped a beat when he saw that he had had a letter addressed to him lying on the doorstep. He quickly tore it open and he was even happier to learn that his hunches had been correct when he had suspected that it had been from his father. He carried it inside and started reading it aloud to his mother who was busy changing Tobey's diaper.

"Dear Harry, I'm so glad to hear that you're doing so well in school. How was pet day? I sure hope that Cowboy behaved himself and wasn't too energetic for you. I hope you have a great time at your sleepover, and I always love hearing from you. I love and miss you all. Love, Snape." He read although he was rather surprised that he hadn't signed it "your father" since it had been addressed to him, but Harry was still glad to hear back from him.

"That's great sweetheart." Lily began as she finished changing Tobey's diaper and lifted him back up inside her arms. "Now can you watch your brother for a little bit while I start cleaning the house up?" she asked him before she set Tobey back down on the ground.

"Okay Mummy." Harry agreed with a nod as Tobey sat down in front of him. Lily smiled down at her two sons before she left the nursery. "So Tobey, what do you want to do?" Harry asked him before Tobey grinned and covered his eyes before uncovering them again.

"Peeky." He told him.

"Alright then, I should have guessed." Harry said knowing that peek-a-boo was one of Tobey's favorite games along with hide and go seek. Although that usually turned into a game of hide and go chase the way that he played it.

 _….._

"Alright now remember when Ron gets here, I want you boys to be on your best behavior. And don't be too noisy because Tobey has to go to bed." Harry's mother told him before she lifted Tobey out of his highchair. "Come on baby, Mummy's going to get your bath ready for you." She told him before she removed his bib and carried him away. Luckily for her, Tobey enjoyed his baths very much.

However, the very mention of the word caused Cowboy to perk up his ears and start to whimper before he darted down the hallway and hid under Harry's bed with his tail in-between his legs. "It's alright Cowboy, I wasn't talking to you!" Lily called as she carried Tobey into the bathroom. That's when all of a sudden a great burst of flames and flash of light came from out of the fireplace. Harry quickly rushed inside the living room to greet Ron and his mother with a welcoming grin up at them.

"Hullo Ron, hullo Mrs. Weasley." He said very politely.

"Ah, hullo again Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley began. "Ron has everything already packed in his suitcase along with his sleeping bag." She explained.

"Thanks Mum, you can go now." Ron told her.

"What about Lily?" she began while she stretched her neck as far as it could go and looked down the hallway. "I want to tell her goodbye and thank her for allowing Ron to come over and spend the night." She said.

"I'll tell her for you, she's giving Tobey a bath right now because he has to go to bed." Harry told her.

"Well in that case, I'll be off then, shall I? And as for you, be good young man." She warned as she pointed a finger at Ron before escaping back into the fireplace. Ron heaved a huge sigh of relief as there came another great flash of light and she disappeared.

"Thank God, free at last." Ron said before he tossed his things on top of the couch.

"What are you talking about? Don't you love your mother?" Harry questioned him.

"Of course I do, but I'm sick and tired of her always nagging at me. Besides that, you don't have any idea what it's like to grow up in such a large family." Ron said.

"I think they're wonderful." Harry said even though he had only seen them all together a couple of times.

"So where's your dog? I want to play with him." Ron said as Harry giggled.

"Under my bed, he went under there when he heard my mummy talking about Tobey's bath and thought that it was for him. He _hates_ his baths!" he exclaimed as Ron grinned.

"Most dogs do." He began. "Or so I've heard." He told him before the two boys raced down the hallway together. Cosmo, who was busily taking his own bath on top of Harry's bed, paused from washing his face and looked up at them as they entered the room.

"Oh, and this is my cat Cosmo." Harry said.

"I figured that much." Ron began. "Hullo Cosmo, I've heard an awful lot about you." He told him as he put his hand out for him to sniff.

Cosmo eyed him for a few moments before he stood up and started rubbing his head against it and started to purr. Ron scratched his head while Harry tried to persuade Cowboy to come out of hiding. Harry climbed down onto his hands and knees while he lifted the sheet and looked in on the dog who was still whimpering anxiously.

"Hey Cowboy, Ron's here and he wants to play with you." He told him but Cowboy simply ignored this and continued to whimper. "What if I gave you a biscuit?" Harry suggested. At that instant the puppy stopped crying and perked his ear before he scrambled to his feet and raced out of the room. "That usually always does the trick." Harry told Ron while glancing back up at him.

"Can I give it to him?" Ron asked.

"Sure, just make sure that he doesn't jump up on you, and make him sit first." Harry replied as he stood back up again and Ron followed him out of the room. Harry showed his friend where the dog treats were while Cowboy continually sprung up into the air wagging his tail.

"Alright Cowboy sit." Ron instructed but the puppy simply ignored him.

"Sit Cowboy!" Harry ordered with a snap of his fingers and the puppy immediately stopped jumping and made his furry behind touch the ground. "Good boy." Harry told him. "Now give him the treat." Harry instructed before he watched Ron toss it over to him. It was a perfect catch just like the boys had suspected it would be and then Cowboy finished it up by licking the rest of it off of his lips.

At that moment Lily carried Tobey out of the bathroom wrapped up in a little blue towel. "Is that your brother?" Ron asked as Harry nodded while his mother quickly whirled around to face him.

"Well hullo there Ron, it's nice to see you again." She told him.

"Hi Mrs. Snape," Ron began. "can I see Tobey before he has to go to bed?" he wondered.

"Sure you can." Lily agreed as she smiled warmly at him and carried the baby over to him. "Tobey, this is Ron Weasley, your brother's best friend." She explained as Tobey grinned up at him.

"Nice to meet you Tobey." Ron began before he turned to look over at Harry again. "He looks just like you." He told him.

"I know he does doesn't he?" Lily began. "Well Tobey, you better say goodnight to them because you won't see them again until morning." She told him as Tobey continued smiling at them before uttering the words;

"Night-night." He said as Harry bent down and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Tobey." He told him and smiled back at him before he watched his mother carry him back into the nursery.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Draco Malfoy

 _Sorry that I didn't update very much yesterday, I was pretty busy. So here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! Once again, thanks for all the feedback!_

Harry and Ron couldn't remember what time that they had finally fallen asleep. They had been so full of wizardcorn (which resembled popcorn but was different colors, and it took them one whole week just to finish one piece since it was rather large) and butterbeer, that made them extra rambunctious. Lily had to constantly remind them to settle down (they had had a pillow fight that caused feathers to scatter around the room) so that they wouldn't wake Tobey up, who was sound asleep inside his crib.

Of course Lily knew that they didn't _mean_ to behave so wildly. After all, even though Harry had always been extremely smart for his age ever since he started nursery school, in the end, he was still a little boy, and he was just laughing and playing like all children do, and so was Ron. Although Ron was a little unruly from time to time, he was still a very nice little boy, and he shared Harry's love for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movies.

Lily smiled as she entered the living room just about ready to say goodnight to the boys, but then realized that both of them were now passed out in front of the television, (Ron snored heavily) safely snug inside their sleeping bags. She quickly and quietly turned off the television before turning off the light and headed back into her own bedroom to go to bed. The next morning Harry woke up to Cowboy licking his face as he stood over his master wagging his tail eagerly.

"Eww! Yuck! Doggie drool!" Harry exclaimed as he wiped his face with the black of his sleeve and slowly sat up. He rubbed his eyes and sniffed the air.

"Hey Harry, I was wondering when you were going to get up." Ron said as Harry opened his eyes and realized that his friend was already wide awake and sitting at the breakfast table with a stack of flapjacks in front of him. "Your mum really is the best! Pumpkin juice, chocolate chip pancakes, and maple syrup, what more could a guy ask for?" he questioned before he poured his syrup on top of the pile and started cutting into them and began to eat.

Harry grinned before he slowly got to his feet. "I dunno," he began. "I smell bacon." He said as he walked down the hallway and headed for the bathroom while Tobey picked up his sippy cup (that was full of orange juice) and threw it at Ron's head before starting to squeal with laughter and giggles.

"Ouch!" Ron yelled before he started to rub it and tears welled up in his eyes. "That hurt,.." he said shakily through a lump in his throat while Tobey continued to squeal and clap his hands. "Mrs. Snape, Tobey hit me!" he cried while starting to blink his tears away as Lily gave out a rather large gasp.

"Tobias Elliot Snape!" she scolded before she hurried over to the highchair and grabbed him smacking him from the behind. Tobey started to wail as tears started rolling down his own cheeks. "You have to learn not to throw things at people and keep your hands to yourself!" she scolded while he continued sobbing hysterically before she took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Ron, he doesn't know any better.

I know that he's just a baby, but I still have got to teach him right from wrong. I went through the same thing when Harry was a baby." She explained when all of a sudden the toilet flushed and a few moments later Harry came out of the bathroom.

"What happened?" he wondered while Tobey continued to cry.

"Not much, except for the fact that your brother's being a bad little boy again." His mother told him. "Could you please watch him for me while I finish making breakfast?" she asked him as Harry nodded with agreement and after that things went much smoother. Once Tobey finally calmed down, it was time for his nap, which meant that Harry and Ron had a little bit extra time to play together before Mrs. Weasley picked him up and took him home back through the fireplace.

Harry couldn't wait until he would see him again on Monday. He enjoyed the rest of his weekend, but he also really loved charm school, and his teacher, and his new classmates. Which Harry found that he grew to have more and more friends who wanted to play with him at recess. The following week they started learning about the difference between a wizard and a warlock, and Professor Snyder announced that they would be going on their first fieldtrip to a muggle theater where they would be seeing a real live magic show.

Harry couldn't wait, especially since it would be done by his favorite magician David Copperfield. He loved charm school so much that he didn't think that nothing would ever change his mind to think about it otherwise. That is, until one day at lunch. Harry and Ron were sitting together talking and laughing as usual, when suddenly a new kid that neither of them had ever seen before walked over to their table with a very sly grin upon his face.

"Hullo Potter, we meet again." He said as Harry narrowed his eyebrows and glared at him.

"First of all the last name is Snape." He began. "And second of all, what do you mean that we meet again? I've never seen you before in my life." He finished.

"Sure you have, don't you remember last year at Disneyworld?" the boy asked him when all of a sudden it occurred to Harry where he had seen him before.

"Wait a minute," he began. "blonde hair." He realized. "You were that kid who was waiting for the bus with me and my parents at the bus stop!" he exclaimed.

"That's right. I was being homeschooled for the longest time, but then my mother, God bless her soul decided that I needed some friends my own age. That's how I met Crabbe and Goyle." He explained.

"Who?" Ron questioned when suddenly the boy's grin vanished as he quickly turned to look back at him.

"I wasn't talking to _you_." He muttered under his breath before he looked back over at Harry. "I can't believe somebody like the great Harry Potter is hanging out with a penniless simpleton such as this." He said as Ron sadly hung his head and started to turn his head away from him. That had done it, Harry's anger had now reached its boiling point. That's when all of a sudden he leapt out of his seat and tackled him to the ground.

Ron gave out a loud and astonished gasp while he scooted to the edge of his seat and peered over the table gaping his mouth wide open at him. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" The whole room was practically chanting now as a crowd of students gathered around them.

"What in the name of Albus Dumbledore is going on in here!?" Professor Perry exclaimed while he entered the room and started pushing his way past the chanting and screaming students.

"Say that again!" Harry screamed at the boy in which he had just given him a bloody nose and now had his hand raised up into the air above him. "I dare you!" he hollered as the boy burst into tears and Professor Perry gasped while placing his hand on top of his chest.

"Mr. Snape!" he scolded as Harry suddenly glanced up at him with a very worried and nervous expression on his face. "What is this foolishness!?" he exclaimed as Ron suddenly got to his feet.

"Please sir, don't get mad at Harry. This kid insulted me, he was only trying to stand up for me!" he cried.

"Silence!" Perry snapped. "I don't care what Mr. Malfoy has done. Mr. Snape, you're perfectly aware that violence is not the answer. I'm afraid I will have to make you stay after school today for a detention, and I will have to inform your parents about this immediately!" he exclaimed. "And as for you Mr. Malfoy, you better get yourself to the urgent care facility right away. Hopefully this will teach you not to bully any of your fellow classmates from now on." He said before he quickly hurried out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; Return to Hogwarts

 _Gee thanks guys! I'm really glad that you're enjoying it! Here's the next chapter!_

Harry wasn't very happy the rest of the school day, (he had to stay afterwards and dust the classroom and straighten books off the shelves) and neither was his mother when she had learned that he got into a fight. Even after he tried to explain that Malfoy was the one who started it. So, he wound up grounded for two weeks with no television and videogames, and he had to stay inside his room until it was time for dinner.

Afterwards, he would have had to go straight to bed if it wasn't for his father who just appeared out of the fireplace. "Harry, I need to talk to you for a moment about the incident that happened at school today." He began in which Harry knew better in not to argue with him. So he walked into the living room and sat on the couch while his mother started getting Tobey ready for bed.

"Your mother told me that you got a detention in school today for starting a fight at lunch." He began very sternly.

"But I didn't start it!" Harry protested quickly shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter, you should have gotten a teacher to help you." His father told him.

"Gee, I'm sorry Daddy." He began. "I didn't think of that." He admitted.

"That's the problem, you weren't thinking at all!" Snape scolded. "Now, since you've already been punished there isn't anything else that I can really do in the way of discipline." He began. "But, I just wanted to come here to tell you to think about something. You are the oldest in this family, and Tobey and the new baby will look up to you as a role model. I'm not denying the fact that you are a great big brother, because you are, but it is your duty to set a good example. Do you understand?" he asked him as Harry nodded.

"Yes Father, I'm sorry." He apologized. "Next time I'll think about that first, I promise." He assured him.

"I know you will." Snape began. "You may go ahead and get ready for bed now, and I'll see you in a few weeks." He finished as Harry quickly leapt off the couch again and Snape turned to watch him hurry down the hallway before he raised his cape and quickly disappeared back inside the fireplace.

 _….._

Halloween was finally nearing. The following four weeks had flown by for Harry, and now he was no longer grounded, and headed back to Hogwarts to see his father and for the annual Halloween family fun that he had always gone to since he had got adopted by the potions master. Tobey was now old enough that he could enjoy it, and Lily even told Harry to save him a couple of pieces of candy. A huge grin crossed Harry's face as the train pulled in front of the castle.

As quick as a flash, Harry darted off the train and greeted his old friend Hagrid by leaping inside his arms and giving him a gigantic hug. "Hi Hagrid." He told him.

"Ah hullo there Harry, my aren't you getting big." Hagrid began with a grin. "I remember you when you were such a little thing." He finished before he turned to look over at Lily as she got off the train carrying Tobey inside her arms.

"If you think I'm big, just wait until you see my brother." Harry said with a grin as Lily walked over closer to them.

"Oh my, bless my soul. Is that little tike Tobey?" he questioned with disbelief as Tobey grinned at him before starting to suck on his knuckle. Lily smiled down at him before kissing the top of his head.

"Yep it is. He's sure getting big isn't he?" she questioned him back.

"Yep, he really is. I remember when I could fit him in the palm of my hand." Hagrid said as Harry suddenly thought to himself that Hagrid probably still could since he had rather large hands. "Is he walking or talking yet?" he wondered.

"Oh, he can run when he wants to." Lily began quickly with a nod. "And he knows some words, right now I'm trying to teach him to say the word sister since he already knows the word baby." Lily told him while adjusting her grip and flashed him a knowing grin.

"Nah, get out of here!" Hagrid exclaimed with an excited gasp. "When are you due?" he asked her.

"In January, three months before Tobey's second birthday. So he'll be about two years old when she's born." She explained.

"Have you and Severus picked out a name for her yet?" Hagrid wondered.

"No, we're still in the process of deciding. So far we're deciding between Gianna and Quinn since those are mine and James' mother's names." She replied.

"I like those names." Harry said. "I like Gianna the best though." He told her as Lily smiled down at him.

"By the way, we sort of told Harry that he could help pick out her name." she said.

"Well, I just can't wait until she's born. And I can't wait to see what she looks like. She's going to be one lucky little girl to have you and Severus for parents and these two boys for big brothers." He said before they started following him back up to the castle.

"What about Cowboy and Cosmo?" Harry asked while turning to look over Hagrid's shoulder.

"That depends," Hagrid began. "who are they?" he questioned him back.

"They're our cat and dog. And I'm sure that they'll be fine Harry. Somebody will make sure that they're brought up to the castle. It's a good thing I was able to fit Cosmo inside his carrier. Both of our pets are up to date on their shots now, but neither one of them will probably ever want to get into their carriers again. Especially Cosmo, he was the worst one. And I've got scars on my hand to prove it." Lily said while trying to show Hagrid without losing her grip on Tobey.

Once they got inside, Snape was waiting for them at the door with a rather large grin on his face. "Daddy!" Harry squealed excitedly as Hagrid beamed and bent down to set him back down on the ground so that he could greet him properly. Snape chuckled and held out his arms while Harry flung out his own and ran into them embracing him tightly. Snape wrapped his arms around him in return before lifting him up into the air and planting a kiss on his cheek. "I missed you _so_ much!" Harry cried.

"I know, I missed you too son. And you sure are getting heavy. That must mean that you're getting well fed at home." Snape told him as Harry nodded.

"Uh huh, and in the cafeteria at school. They have pumpkin pastries, chocolate frogs, and coconut cream filled owls." He told him.

"Well I sure hope you eat your lunch first before you have all those sweats." Snape began before he turned to look over at Tobey. "Well hullo there buddy, how is my little man?" he asked him as Tobey smiled widely at him.

"Hi Daddy." He said.

"Not so little anymore, this guy's nearing to about fifteen to twenty pounds." Lily told him before she set him down on the ground. That turned out to be a huge mistake on her part, because as soon as he was free, he started running away. "Oh no you don't! Come back here Mister!" she exclaimed while Tobey squealed with laughter as his mother started chasing after him and caught him once again swooping him up inside her arms.

"I'm sorry, he's full of energy because he slept the whole entire train ride." She began before she started wrinkling her nose and sniffing the air. "Ugh," she began. "well at least you waited until we got here. Although there probably aren't any changing tables inside the bathroom." She finished.

"No, I'm afraid there's not." Snape told her.

"Well come on Tobey, let's get you changed into a fresh nappy." She told him before she carried him away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; Father and Son

 _Thanks guys! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Here's the next chapter!_

"Well Harry, it looks like we have some time to spend together on our own." Snape told him.

"Really? Do you mean it? Just the two of us?" Harry questioned him eagerly.

"Yep," Snape began with another little chuckle. "so tell me, what would you like to do first?" he asked him as Harry thought about it for a few moments before tapping his finger to his chin.

"Let me see,.." he began. "Could we play werewolf?!" he asked him eagerly.

"That depends," Snape began. "how do you play that?"

"Well you pretend to be a werewolf and then I run away from you and you try to catch me, if you do I become the werewolf and I get to chase you." Harry explained.

"Well, alright." Snape began before he set him back down on the ground. "That doesn't seem _too_ bad." He admitted with a grin.

"Yay! I _love_ playing this game! I play it with Ron and the Weasley twins all the time!" he exclaimed excitedly while repeatedly jumping up and down.

"I spoke too soon." Snape muttered under his breath with a shake of his head and the roll of his eyes. "Alright, you better watch out! I'm a werewolf and I'm coming to get you!" he growled as he curled his fingers to make them appear as claws. Harry quickly glanced over his shoulder and shrieked before he started run away as fast as he could while his father chased after him roaring and howling.

Harry squealed with giggles as Snape started to snarl before finally catching up with him on top of the hill and wrapping his arms tightly around him. "I got you!" he yelled before he raised him up into the air and spun him around while Harry continued to squeal and giggle before they tumbled down the hill together with Harry landing on the top of his father's chest.

"Thank you Daddy, I love you." He told him with a grin as Snape smiled up at him.

"I love you too." He told him before placing a quick and tender kiss on his cheek.

 _…._

By the time supper came around, Lily found that she was completely exhausted. After all, even though she had her husband back to help her, it wasn't easy looking after a seven year old and a one year old. Pretty soon the baby would be born and she would have to eventually look after three children all under ten years old at once. On one hand she was really excited about it.

Right around the Christmas holidays she would be having her baby shower, finish building the new nursery, and finally picking out a name for her new daughter. On the other hand, she was really worried about it. Although Harry and Tobey were both really sweet boys, they were also unintentionally rambunctious. What if they ended up being too rough with their new baby sister?

Tobey still had a habit of hitting people and throwing things, including his dinner which most of the time ended up mostly on the outside of him than the inside of him. He nearly always had to have a bath after he finished. Lily didn't want him teaching his new sister bad habits or accidentally hurting her. She wasn't as worried about Harry though. For the most part he was a well behaved little boy, but still, it would be another little child that she would have to look after.

Later that night Snape read to Harry and got him ready for bed a couple of hours after Lily put Tobey to bed. Finally the two boys were sound asleep and that left Lily and Severus some time alone. "The boys look so peaceful when they're sleeping." Lily said as she started getting undressed and grabbed ahold of her robe.

"Yeah, I know they do don't they?" Snape responded while at the same time removing his own clothes before his wife heaved a heavy sigh and climbed into bed pulling the covers on top of her. "Are you alright?" he asked her out of concern before he put on his own robe and pulled back the covers on his own side of the bed and climbed inside to join her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She began as she cuddled inside his chest and he placed a loving and comforting arm around her.

"No you're not. You're lying." He told her.

"It's just that I can't stop myself from thinking about how I'm going to be able to handle everything when the baby comes. I have to make sure that Harry's behaving himself in school while at the same time making sure that all of his school and homework is completed, then I have to worry about taking Tobey to daycare, and making sure that I have enough energy during the day to take care of the baby when I know that she will keep me up half the night." She explained.

"Listen Lily, you're worrying way too much and it's not good for anyone to be under this much stress. Especially for a woman who is with child. Besides, you have your parents and James' parents to help you out if you need them. Along with Mrs. Weasley, which I hate to admit it, but I'm sure she would give you a hand in babysitting whenever you needed her." He told her before he planted a tender kiss on her forehead. "Now go to sleep." He told her.

"But Severus it's only a quarter to nine." She said.

"So? It won't kill you to get a few hours of extra sleep. Especially since Harry will probably be up bright and early tomorrow at the same time as his brother because he'll be excited about being back inside the castle." He told her before he kissed her forehead again.

"Oh, alright. I'll try." Lily told him before she looked up at him and kissed his lips. "Goodnight." She told him.

"Goodnight," he began before he kissed her back and wrapped his arms tightly around her before waving his wand and turning off the light. Then he rested his chin on the top of her head and with one final soft kiss to the top of her head they drifted off to sleep together.

 _….._

Of course Snape's suspicions had indeed been in fact correct. Harry and Tobey were both up at the crack of dawn. Harry went into the bathroom as usual as Lily changed Tobey's diaper, and after everyone was already they headed down to the great hall together. "Now boys, I want you _both_ on your _best_ behavior." Lily told them. "Do you understand me?" she asked them as Tobey grinned and smiled up at her.

"Oh I understand Mummy." Harry told her. That was until he saw who was already sitting at one of the tables a crossed the room. He narrowed his eyebrows and glared at Draco Malfoy who was smirking back at him and giving a small teasing wave in his direction. "Damn, I hate that kid." Harry muttered under his breath while his mother let out a rather large petrified gasp.

"Harry James Potter Snape!" she scolded. "What did I just say!? You keep talking like that and I'll have to wash your mouth out with soap! Besides that, you know better than that to speak like that in front of your brother, and your Sunday school teacher taught you that it's not nice to say that you hate anybody! Remember what she told you about turning the other cheek?" she questioned.

"Yes Mummy, I'm sorry." Harry told her although deep inside his heart he really didn't mean it. He figured that in this situation, that God would understand his reasoning's.

"Where did you even hear that word anyway?" his mother asked him before she carried Tobey over to the table and sat him down on top of her lap. Harry's eyes darted to the front of the room where his father now stood talking to Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster. "Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!" she snapped with a roll of her eyes before Snape walked back over to the table.

"What's going on here? Are you frozen?" he asked as Harry saw him walking over in his direction.

"Our son just informed me that you've been teaching him how to use profanity." Lily said coldly while looking up at him with an icy stare. Snape turned to look over at her before turning back around to gaze down at Harry raising one of his eyebrows at him.

"Is that true Harry?" he asked him as Harry sheepishly looked down at the ground.

"Yes Father." He admitted guilty.

"Well, in that case, I want you to come with me." Snape told him before he reached his hand down to him but Harry continued to avoid contact with him and just simply sniffed before wiping away his tears. "I'm not going to strike you, so there's no need to worry. I just want to speak with you." He explained. "Come." He instructed as Harry finally glanced up at him and took ahold of his hand.

After that Snape walked him into the hallway. "Now I just want to get to understand you a little bit better." He began. "Because you and I both know just because I make a stupid mistake doesn't mean that you have to too. You're a very sweet little boy Harry, I know that. But lately you haven't been acting like yourself. You've been getting into fights, swearing,.. and I just what to find out what's bothering you." He told him. "Because the Harry Potter I know wouldn't act like that." He told him.

"That's just it! I'm _not_ Harry Potter anymore! You adopted me remember!? But everybody always forgets that and they're always whispering about me and staring at my scar! Then to top it off, when I finally found a real friend that likes me for who I am, somebody goes insulting him in front of my face! It isn't fair! I don't want to be famous!" he cried with a rapid shake of his head. "I just want to be a normal little boy like everybody else. Why can't I Daddy? Why can't I have friends? I know that nobody will ever treat Tobey like that, and it just isn't fair." He said when suddenly Snape squatted down in front of him.

"Listen to me Harry, what have I always told you?" he questioned as Harry just simply shrugged at him.

"I don't know." He said.

"That it doesn't matter what people think about you. All that matters is what you think of yourself. You've got to like yourself first before you expect other people to like you, and just give it some time. If I would have learned that when I was your age I probably wouldn't have made a lot of those stupid mistakes that I did. I love you very much Harry, and I want your life to be better than that. Please don't make the same stupid mistakes that I made." He pleaded with a shake of his head while they gazed into one other's eyes.

"Alright, I won't." Harry began. "It's just so hard for me to fit in around here." He finished.

"I know son, I completely understand. But don't worry, things will get change. Trust me." Snape told him with a grin.

"I trust you." Harry told him as he smiled back up at him before Snape started singing softly to him.

 _I've been mistreated, ripped apart,_

 _Headed down a dead end road._

 _I was conceited, and arrogant with nowhere to go._

 _Something was missing, I never quite knew,_

 _That something was someone but who?_

 _I darkened the doors, wherever I went,_

 _Nobody wanted me, I was a wreck!_

 _Yet something was missing, if only I knew,_

 _That something was someone but who?_

 _Who could that someone be, how could he make it known?_

 _Who could need me for me?_

 _Need me for me alone?_

 _The world was a disaster, where was my pride and joy?_

He questioned before he placed his hand on Harry's cheek and rested it there while gently rubbing it against it and gazing deeply inside his eyes.

 _Who dreamed that I would find it in one little boy?_

 _Yes something was missing, but dreams do come true._

 _That something is no one but you._

He sang as a tear of joy trickled down both of their cheeks before Harry threw his little arms around his father's neck and embraced him tightly while Snape hugged him back and planted a kiss on his cheek before deepening the embrace.

 _That song was a parody of Something Was Missing from the movie Annie_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; Jailbreak!

Later that day Snape helped Harry with his charm school homework, (he had to write a report about a very famous muggle inventor in which he chose Thomas Edison) while Lily took Tobey for a walk down into Hogsmeade with Cowboy at their side. Just as she was going into The Three Broomsticks she ran into Mrs. Weasley at the door. "Well hullo there Lily," she began.

"it's sure nice to see you again. Ron and I very much appreciated it when you allowed him to spend the night, and I was just telling him before he went into the loo, that we should have Harry spend the night over at our place sometime during the holidays." She said.

"Alright, that should be perfect. I mean I was sort of hoping that you would make it for my baby shower, but if you don't mind watching him instead." Lily began.

"Of course I don't mind, I could take both of the boys for you if you'd like. I mean I already have six of them so a couple more won't hurt." She said as she started speaking in a very high and excited voice to Tobey, contemplating about how big he had gotten while Ron came out of the bathroom and a black haired waitress with dark hair and rather dark skin walked over to Lily. She was also wearing a red and white uniform with black high heels on her feet.

"I'm sorry Mam, but we don't allow pets in here. Your dog will have to wait outside." She told her.

"He's not my dog, he's my son's dog." Lily began as the waitress looked down at Tobey with a questioning look before he looked up at her and giggled while a large grin stretched a crossed his face. "I mean my other son, he's seven years old." She explained.

"Well I'm sorry Mam, my mistake. However it doesn't really matter who's dog he is because he has to wait outside." She told her before Lily took a deep breath and sighed heavily before she looked down at Cowboy who sat by her feet and glanced up at her.

"I'm sorry boy, you're going to have to leave. Why don't you find Cosmo to play with?" she suggested as the puppy let out a rather large yip before he stood up and scurried out the door wagging his tail.

"Smart dog." The waitress said with a sudden gasp of bewilderment and disbelief. "Well, follow me please." She told her before Lily carried Tobey over to the table next to the Weasleys. Ginny immediately got out of her seat when she saw them sit down. Since she was the youngest in her family, it wasn't very often that she got to be around babies.

"Aww!" she exclaimed. "He's _so_ cute!" she cried. "What's his name?" she asked before glancing up at Lily who smiled warmly at her.

"Tobey." She replied.

"That's such a _cute_ name!" Ginny exclaimed. "Hi Tobey." She said as she smiled down at him.

"Hi there." Tobey said back before he started sucking on his knuckle.

"Ginny, come back here and leave Mrs. Snape and her son alone!" her mother called from over at the table as Ron sat down beside her. "You can talk to them after you finish eating your lunch." She told her before Ginny darted back over to their table and Tobey turned his head away from her while he continued sucking on his knuckle. Lily smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head while the waitress walked over to her to take her order.

 _…_

After lunch Lily changed Tobey's diaper before she started getting him ready for his nap as Harry sat by his desk and colored a beautiful picture of a (white, pink, and purple) unicorn. After his little brother was asleep, his mother peered over his shoulder to see his masterpiece. "Great job Harry, is that for Tobey?" she asked him.

"No, it's for my new baby sister whenever she's born." He began. "Since girls like pink and purple." He explained while he continued coloring.

"That's not always true you know, not all girls do. I actually prefer blue and green myself." She told him with a shake of her head. "Still, I'm sure she'll appreciate it just the same. You know Harry, Mummy is awfully tired out, do you think that you can keep an ear out for Tobey and wake me up if he starts crying or calling for me?" she asked him.

"Yes Mummy." Harry told her with a nod as she smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you sweetheart, you're getting to be such a big and responsible little boy." She told him before she turned around and headed back towards her bedroom while Harry continued to color, unaware of the fact that his baby brother hadn't really been asleep and that Harry wasn't the only smart little boy around. For as soon as his mother left the room, Tobey got to his feet again and using his blanket for a rope, he managed to climb down it and escape his crib.

Then taking his green blankie inside his tiny little hand, he started toddling out of his bedroom. Then he walked over to the door and reached his other hand up to turn the knob. Harry gasped as he looked up just in time to see him walk out of the door. "Tobey come back!" he cried as he quickly dropped his crayon on top of his desk. Tobey continued to run away squealing and giggling at the fun game he was playing. Harry tried to chase after him even though he wasn't as fast as his mother.

The little toddler rounded the corner before he stopped and peered into the room that he was standing in front of. "Daddy." He said with realization as he suddenly recognized the man who was standing in front of the room and talking to a classroom of students.

"Tobey come back here!" Harry snapped in a whisper before he watched him run into the room. "You can't go in there!" he told him but it had already been too late. For now Snape was looking down at the small child who now stood in front of him and gazing up at his face. Quiet laughter broke throughout the class room.

"Silence,.." Snape began before he picked the little boy up and raised him into the air before hoisting him up inside his arms. "How did you get in here?" he questioned even though he didn't expect for the baby to really answer him. That's when suddenly Harry rushed into the room.

"I'm sorry Father, it's my fault. I wasn't watching him good enough like I should have been." He apologized before Snape rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's alright, just take him back to the room and I'll see you both later after class." He said before he set Tobey back down on the ground.

"Yes Father," Harry began with a nod before he reached out his hand. "come on Tobey. Let's go back to the room before Mummy starts worrying about us." He said before little Tobey took his hand and they walked out of the room together.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; Halloween

 _Thanks guys! And yeah I know Tobey is rather cute isn't he? :P Hehe, anyway here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it and there's only a few more chapters left until the newest baby Snape is born! Hmm,.. I wonder what her name will be? Anyway, happy Halloween! (I might not do much updating tomorrow due to the fact I'm preparing for Halloween by baking sweets and carving my pumpkin, and also preparing for winter, so we'll see…)_

Lily was very relieved to see both of her boys were alright. Harry quickly apologized to her for losing track of Tobey before she got him ready for his nap. (again) The next few days Harry spent his time by doing his charm school homework, and playing with Ron and the other Weasleys with Cowboy keeping a close watch on them.

Meanwhile his parents would take his little brother for walks into Hogsmeade, rides inside his little wagon, play hide and go seek inside the woods with him (which Harry loved the fact that he was able to join in the fun) and singing songs to him. Then the day finally arrived that they had been waiting for. It was October 31st, Halloween was here again. This year Harry was going to be a ghost, and his little brother was going to be dressed as Tigger from Winnie The Pooh.

That morning the boys got a very special treat as they each got a glazed donut for breakfast with orange frosting and chocolate sprinkles. Of course Tobey could only have a little bit of his, so Lily ate the rest. After breakfast, she took the boys outside and Harry started his game of werewolf with Ron, Ginny, and the two Weasley twins. Meanwhile Tobey and Cowboy loved chasing around with each other. Tobey bent down and picked up Cowboy's tennis ball before he threw it for him to fetch.

He giggled and clapped his hands as he watch the puppy chase after it wagging his tail. "Doggie!" he squealed excitedly while Lily smiled down at him before Cowboy caught the ball inside his mouth and darted back over to the little boy and sat down on the ground before spitting it out at his feet. Then all of a sudden he left him a little parting gift.

"Uh oh." Lily said as she made a disgusted face and wrinkled her nose as Cowboy stood back up.

"Poo-poo." Tobey said while he pointed his finger at it and Lily quickly swooped him up in her arms.

"Yep baby, that's right." She began as she hoisted him up higher inside her arms and adjusted her grip while she held him by her hip. Then she wrinkled her nose and sniffed again. "And it looks like the doggie isn't the only one who made a stinky." She said when all of a sudden Harry raced out of the woods. "Harry, you need to clean up after your puppy while I go change Tobey's diaper." She told him.

"Yes Mummy." Harry agreed while he glanced up at her.

"Come on Tobey, let's go get you cleaned up sweetheart." Lily told him before she carried him away. Snape met her at the top of the hill in front of the castle. "Oh hullo Severus, Tobey's got a dirty diaper so I'm going to get him changed into a fresh nappy." She explained. "Harry's cleaning up after Cowboy right now, but you can play with him as soon as he's done if you want to." She told him before she carried the baby inside.

Snape turned his head and watched her go before he set off down the hill. "Hullo Daddy." Harry said while he finished scooping up Cowboy's droppings into a bag and then threw it away in the trashcan.

"Hi." Snape began with a grin. "My class is over and your homework is over so I figured that we'd work on our pumpkin together." He said.

"Alright, what about Tobey though?" Harry wondered.

"Tobey's still too little. We don't want him to cut himself, and besides that he's still at the age when he puts everything, and I do mean _everythin_ g inside his mouth. Besides, it's nice to just have some time to ourselves, because after the new baby's born we won't get that chance too often." He told him.

"Alright." Harry began. "Let me just tell Ron that I'm going inside." He finished while Snape continued grinning at him as he watched him run away towards the woods.

 _…_

After lunch Lily put Tobey down for his nap, and Harry and his father finished carving their pumpkin together. Then Snape took him back outside so he could have fun leaping into a huge pile of leaves that Snape gathered together for him. Then later on that evening they had supper and after that Lily dressed Tobey inside his orange tiger stripped costume.

Harry used the bathroom and washed his hands before he put on his own costume. He slipped the white sheet over his head that had a spooky face on the front of it that he had drawn in black marker. He grabbed his pumpkin bucket before they set off for trick-or-treating.

As promised, Harry saved a few pieces of candy for his little brother and after that they played a few carnival games, (like pumpkin bowling that involved rolling a tiny little pumpkin towards bowling pins that had faces drawn onto them, bobbing for apples, and musical brooms) then they partook in the costume contest (which Tobey had won and Harry had received second place) and the pumpkin carving contest. (in which Harry won for the third year in a row)

Afterwards they danced to the music for a little while before Lily took the boys back to their room to give them each a bath before getting them ready for bed. Snape waited outside in the courtyard for her since McGonagall had agreed to watch them while the two of them went on a moonlit broomstick ride together. Snape quickly turned around as he saw his wife suddenly appear.

"Well, that sure was a fun night." She said as Snape grinned at her.

"I know, and it isn't over yet." He told her.

"I just wish that we didn't have to go home tomorrow. I mean I know that Harry's really looking forward to going back to charm school, but he's really going to miss you." She told him.

"I know, and I'm going to miss him too. But I'll be coming back home for Christmas and then I'm out for the rest of the year to spend time with my family and help you take care of the new baby." He said as they exchanged smiles.

"Well, are you ready to go?" she asked him.

"I'm ready whenever you are." He told her with a grin before they both mounted his broomstick and shot up into the air. Snape glanced back behind her and smiled as the stars sparkled inside his eyes. She smiled back at him before they closed their eyes and leaned their faces in towards each other, passionately kissing under the beautiful and romantic starry sky.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen; Boy's Night Out

Once Harry got back home, he was really excited and eager about going back to charm school. Although he knew that it would be another couple of months before he saw his father again. However, he also knew that pretty soon his mother would be having the baby shower, which meant that he would be spending the night over at the Weasleys.

Since Ginny didn't want to be stuck at home with a bunch of boys, she would be going over her grandparent's house instead. Sometimes Harry thought that she was more excited about the new baby being a girl than he was. Lily and Snape still hadn't decided on a name for her. Of course they still liked the names Gianna and Quinn, but they also liked Isabelle or Belle or Bella, (if they decided on Isabella) Daphne, and Crystal.

At this point, Harry really didn't care what his new sister was going to be called, it was just getting harder and harder to wait for her to be born, especially since Lily's due date was getting closer. Harry also couldn't wait to show his new baby sister all the muggle magic tricks he had been learning in charm school. One day after he came home from school he told his mother that Professor Snyder had told the class that they needed to pick somebody that they admired, either magical or muggle and write a report about it.

"That sounds interesting," she began. "do you know who you're going to pick?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure, there's a lot of people that I admire. Like you, Daddy, David Copperfield, and Jesus." He told her.

"Well, when is it due?" she asked him.

"Friday, because it's going to be displayed for parent's night." He replied when all of a sudden they heard a tiny voice through the baby monitor.

"Mummy, I'm awake!" Tobey cried.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry, why don't you go ahead and sit down and get yourself a snack before you get started on your homework and chores. I have to get your brother up from his nap and probably change his nappy." She told him. "Hold on Tobey I'm coming!" she called as she quickly hurried down the hallway and Harry breathed a heavy sigh as he sat down and sunk into the chair.

That's when all of a sudden Cowboy raced over towards him and rested his head inside his lap. "Gee, you sure are lucky Cowboy. Dogs don't have responsibility at all except for eating and sleeping all day." He told him before he started scratching him behind the ears. That's when all of a sudden a grin stretched a crossed his face. "Hey guess what boy? I think you just gave me an idea for my report." He told him before he stood up and headed into the kitchen to make himself some milk and cookies.

 _…_

By the end of the week, Harry had all of his homework finished in no time, and he couldn't wait to go up to the front of the room to read his. The teacher said that they would go in alphabetical order, so that had meant that Harry and Ron would have to wait until the end for their turn. However it seemed to go rather quickly and before he knew it, it was Harry's turn. Ron desperately tried to pay attention to him since he was still rolling his eyes about Malfoy's who had unsurprisingly done a report about himself.

"The person that I most admire is not a person at all." Harry began as he glanced up at the class and smiled. "For I decided to write about my dog Cowboy." He said as Professor Snyder helped him set his poster that were pictures of him and his playful little pooch up on the chalk tray and Malfoy snickered at him. Ron simply turned to him and made a fist which made his grin fade and eventually vanish. He cleared his throat inside his hand as Harry continued.

"I decided to write about Cowboy because even though he doesn't have to do any chores or homework, he has one of the most important jobs in my family. He makes me happy, and he's always there for me whenever I get sad or lonely. He is also very protective of me and Tobey, and I know that he loves us very much. The reason that I admire him is because he never complains about his responsibility and I know he loves to cuddle, and play, and do what he does simply just because he's our best friend, and he will always be my hero." He read as everyone applauded for him.

"Well done Harry!" Professor Snyder exclaimed while applauding for him along with the rest (except for Malfoy who just simply rolled his eyes at him) of his classmates. Harry smiled at her and thanked her before he went to go sit down. A few more students took their turn before Ron read his report that had been about his father since he worked hard at his job and tried to understand muggles more than anyone else he ever knew.

After school that day all of the different families went into the school to see their children's reports displayed in the classroom. Lily reminded her son that his father would see it when he came home for Christmas since they got to keep their reports afterwards. She told him that she was really proud of him and that he would be too. The next night Lily dropped Harry and Tobey off at the Weasleys.

Harry had never seen some many people under one roof before and neither had Tobey. Both boys were very interested what was going on around them. There was a bunch of hustle and bustle getting everything cleaned up and ready. Mrs. Weasley had already told Fred and George to clean up all their "junk" (like fake wands, exploding Whoopi cushions, and deadly dentures that constantly chased after you trying to bite your rear end) before Harry and Tobey arrived, but as usual they had ignored her.

Meanwhile Tobey sat on the living room floor watching his block tower stack itself before knocking it over and watching it restack itself. Harry, on the other hand was busy play a game of reusable hangman with Ron. "Is this Tobey?" Fred questioned as he and George walked into the living room.

"Yes, are you boys finished with cleaning up like your mother told you to do?" their father asked them glancing up from his paper (The Daily Prophet) that he hadn't had time to read up until now. However neither one of the twins answered him and instead knelt down next to the baby.

"Wow, it's sure been a long time since we've had a baby in the house." Fred said while grinning at Tobey who simply just looked at him before picking up a block and sticking it inside his mouth. "Hullo Tobey, I'm Fred. And this is George." He told him while he continued sucking and slobbering on top of his block.

"Did you boys hear what I just said?" Mr. Weasley questioned them again.

"Don't worry Dad, everything's all put away." Fred reassured him with a wave of his hand before Tobey dropped the block and started to cry.

"Oh come on Tobey, Fred's not that ugly." George told him when all of a sudden Mrs. Weasley walked into the room and hoisted the small child up into her arms.

"It's alright Tobey," she whispered softly. "let's just see if you can finish a little bit more of your supper, and then I'll get you ready for bed." She told him while she gently rocked him inside her arms before carrying him away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen; Home For The Holidays

 _Thanks guys! And guess what? The new baby is going to be born in the next chapter! That means that you'll finally get to meet her and her name will finally be revealed! Anyway, enjoy the next few chapters since there is only a few left until part four! Sorry, I know it's a short chapter. The next one will be longer though, I promise._

Even though Harry ended up having a great time, he was really excited to get back home because he knew that he would be sleeping in his own bed that night, and he really missed his mother. Even though he couldn't say it yet, Tobey seemed pretty happy and content back inside his own walls. Lily started working on her thank you cards for all of her new gifts for the new baby while the boys played with Cowboy out in the backyard.

Pretty soon fluffy white snow replaced all the leaves on the ground and charm school let out for Christmas vacation. Lily really enjoyed taking Harry and Tobey out sled riding in the snow while Cowboy raised around on top of the winter wonderland, eating the snow, and digging in it with his tiny paws. Tobey seemed to enjoy the frozen treat as well, but Harry warned him not to eat the yellow snow. Christmas was quickly approaching which meant that Santa Claus would be seeing them soon.

However before he came to see them, Lily (and Severus who was now back home for his vacation and the rest of the year) took the boys to the wizarding mall to see him first. They were surprised that line wasn't as long as usual. When it was Harry's turn he quickly leapt up on top of the fat, jolly old man's lap.

"Hullo there young man, what's your name?" Santa asked him as Harry simply just smiled at him.

"Harry." He replied.

"Well hullo Harry, have you been a good little boy this year?" Santa asked him as Harry nodded. "Ah I see, and what do you want for Christmas?" he asked him.

"Not much. I just want my baby sister to be born healthy,.." he began. "and a stuffed dragon or pet turtle would be nice too." He said while his mother simply just smiled at him while shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Well thank you Harry, I'll see what I can do." He told him before Harry quickly hopped off his lap and Lily set Tobey down instead.

"And what about you little boy? What's your name?" Santa asked him before Tobey quickly turned his head to look back at his parents and started to cry.

"I'm sorry." Lily quickly began before she lifted him back inside her arms and gently rocked him and bounced him up and down inside her arms. "He really is a good, and sweet little boy. He'll probably be happy if all you give him is candy." She told him.

"I see, well I'll try my best." Santa said before they left the line. Harry grabbed ahold of his father's hand and heard Santa's ho! Ho! Ho's! From all the way behind them. He quickly turned his head and glanced back at him.

"Do you really think he'll get me what I asked for?" he questioned as Snape simply grinned down at him.

"I don't see why not." He began. "Although your baby sister is really in God's hands, not Santa's." he told him.

"I know that. He has a lot of experience with babies. After all Christmas is Jesus' birthday." Harry said before Snape picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"That's right sweetheart." Lily said as she smiled warmly at him.

"I wonder if He likes cake and ice cream. Although I can't see why anybody wouldn't." he said as Snape and Lily laughed before they headed towards the exit, and making sure that they were still all bundled up, they left the mall together. Harry was a very happy little boy Christmas morning, and he couldn't believe how many presents sat under the tree.

"Santa came! Santa came! Come on Tobey look!" Harry squealed as he quickly raced down the hallway and knelt down in front of the tree. There was a shiny new red sled for him, and he also got the stuffed dragon that he had wanted along with some Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle action figures, and videogames, and new Scooby-Doo pajamas.

Meanwhile Tobey got some bunny slippers along with a stuffed rabbit, and some pull toys. They each had a candy bag to share. Snape and Lily exchanged their gifts for each other and shared a kiss under the mistletoe. It was sure an unforgettable Christmas, and the last one they would be having with just the three of them. (five if you count the animals :P)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen; New Year's Eve

 _Alright guys only a couple of chapters left! I'm going to probably finish it today because tomorrow I've decided to post another Halloween, or should I say howl-a-ween special! It'll be all about Cowboy and his new friend Cookie._

 _Also another special surprise, they can talk in this one! It is also a prequel to Harry Snape and The Legend of Diamond Rock which is the fourth story in the Harry Snape series! So I hope you enjoy the rest of this one and I hope you'll check them both out! Thanks again for all the positive feedback, and the new baby is finally born in this one, so the suspense will finally be over on what their new precious baby girl's name is going to be!_

After Christmas was over Harry couldn't wait until the next morning to play with all of his new toys. However all that Tobey wanted to do was go back outside and play in the snow. At least that's what Lily seemed to think as he stood by the window pressing his little face up against it along with his tiny little hands.

"Come on sweetheart, time to get ready for bed." She told him before she bent down and lifted him up into her arms.

"No!" Tobey cried before he burst into tears.

"It's alright Tobey, we'll have plenty of time to play together tomorrow." Harry begun. "I promise." He reassured him when all of a sudden Tobey stopped crying and smiled at him.

"Ok. Night-night." He told him as Lily smiled down at him before she kissed the top of his head. "That's my sweet little baby boy." She said before she carried him away. Harry grinned as he turned to watch them go down the hallway before he went back to playing with his toys. In another few days it would be New Year's Eve. That meant that Harry was allowed to stay up until midnight, but Tobey couldn't yet since he was still too little.

Harry on the other hand had been enjoying New Year's Eve for a couple of years now, and he loved helping his parents get the house ready for their annual New Year's Eve party. However, it was on that morning that he realized that his mother was acting rather strange. She had been in the bathroom for over a half an hour throwing up.

Eventually she finally came out of the bathroom and smiled at her husband and two sons. "Severus, I think it's time." She told him.

"Nonsense! The party doesn't start for hours." He said but she just continued to grin at him.

"No, I mean I think it's _time_. My water just broke." She explained.

"What?" he asked her nervously.

"Our daughter's about to be born, I'm in labor." She told him.

"No! But that's impossible! You're three weeks early!" he cried. "We haven't even finished the nursery or picked out her name yet, so you can't possibly be going into labor because I'm not ready yet!" he cried.

"Well ready or not here she comes." She told him as Harry and Tobey looked up from their toys to see their parents excitedly embracing each other and kissing passionately.

"Lily what about the party though, and the boys?" Snape asked her.

"Well the party's going to have to wait, and I'll get my parents to come over and watch them." She told him before Harry turned over to look at Tobey.

"Did you hear that Tobey? Mummy's going to have our new baby sister. You're going to be a big brother!" he exclaimed as Tobey beamed at him proudly.

 _….._

Lily laid down on top of her hospital bed while Snape stood beside her clutching her hand tightly inside his own. Lily breathed heavily and anxiously. "Are you alright?" he asked her worriedly.

"No, I don't remember being in this much pain for Harry _or_ Tobey." She told him. "I think I'm going to have to get an epidural." She said.

"There isn't time, she'll be here any second now." He told her while the nurse lifted up the hem of her robe. "Just hang on Lily, everything will be alright. I promise." He reassured her before planting a tender kiss upon her forehead.

"Alright Lily, I'm going to need you to start pushing now." The nurse instructed as Lily took a deep breath and started to push. After what seemed like forever, and the most pain she ever went through in her life, they heard the cries of their newborn baby girl. Tears of joy streamed down Lily's own face as Snape kissed her lips.

Although she was extremely tiny, (five pounds six ounces) the nurse told them that she was very healthy and wrapped her up in a tiny pink blanket before she handed her over to her mother. Lily smiled down at the tiny infant that laid snug and safe inside her arms. She was rather pink and her face was covered with acne, she had a few red hairs on the top of her head, and that's when suddenly she opened up her bright green eyes for the first time and looked up at her mother while at the same time desperately trying to learn how to focus.

"Oh Severus, she's so beautiful." Lily said with a gasp of astonishment.

"She sure is. Just like you. In fact she looks _exactly_ like you." He told her.

"Yep, Harry and Tobey are going to be very proud big brothers I know it. Well Severus, now that she's here, we can't hold it off any longer. She needs a name." she said. "What do you think, does she look like a Gianna or a Crystal?" she questioned him.

"No, actually I had a different name in mind." He began with a grin. "Evangeline." He told her. "We could call her either Eve or Evie for short since she was born on New Year's Eve." He explained.

"You mean Evangeline like the doll that my sister had that I always wanted?" Lily questioned.

"Yep," Snape began with a grin. "what do you think?" he asked her.

"I think that sounds perfect. Evangeline is a beautiful name." she began. "We'll let Harry pick her middle name since we promised him that he could." She said before she bent down and kissed Eve's bald little head. "Evangeline, my sweet little baby girl." She said.

 _Alright so I was sort of twisting the truth a little bit. At least you found her first name in this chapter! You'll find out her middle name in the next and last chapter when Harry sees her for the first time!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen; Welcome Home

 _Thanks guys, I'm glad you enjoyed it and it is a beautiful name isn't it? This is the last chapter of this story and I might even post the first chapter of the fourth part tonight if I have time! It'll be ASAP though, I promise!_

Harry and Tobey were fast asleep inside their beds, unaware of the fact that their lives were about to change drastically. Although by now Harry was used to the concept of being a big brother, there was still going to be a third little person inside the house, and besides that, this was a whole new experience for Tobey who wasn't even two years old yet. All of a sudden Snape slowly pushed Harry's door open and turned on the light.

He smiled warmly down at his son before slowly walking over to his bed. "Harry," he began in a soft whisper before he sat down on the side of his bed and gently shook him awake. "are you awake?" he asked him.

"Well,.. I am now." Harry began groggily before rubbing his eyes and giving a sleepy little yawn as Snape chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry, dumb question." He told him with a grin. "Anyway, I was sort of wondering if you'd like to meet somebody." He said.

"You mean my new little sister?" Harry questioned him as Snape simply nodded at him.

"Yep, her name is Evangeline, but we've decided to call her Eve for short." He explained while Harry smiled back at him.

"Eve, that's a very pretty name. I like it!" he whispered back excitedly as Snape stifled another laugh.

"Thanks, I'm the one who thought of it but your mother liked it too." He told him. "Anyway, she still needs a middle name, and I'm sure that she'll want to meet her new big brother." He said before Harry quickly turned his head and looked at the clock.

"What? Now? But it's in the middle of the night!" he exclaimed.

"I realize that, but I think you're old enough to get up and go and see her." Snape told him with another nod.

"But what about Tobey?" Harry questioned.

"Don't worry about him. Your grandparents are here in case he wakes up or something. My guess is that he'll probably sleep right through the night though like he has every night since he's been about six months old. Anyway, come on. I'll take you to the hospital. Your mother's busy nursing right now." Snape replied before he bent down and scooped Harry up inside his arms and started carrying him towards the fireplace.

 _….._

Lily smiled down at her baby and kissed the top of her head while she blinked her beautiful green eyes up at her and continued sucking on her nipple. "It won't be too much longer until you meet one of your brothers." She told her softly and that's when suddenly if on que Snape knocked on the door. Lily lifted her head and turned it towards the door. "Come in." she said when all of a sudden her husband entered the room carrying Harry in his arms.

"My, my, what have we been feeding you? You sure are getting heavy boy." Snape told him as Harry laughed.

"Hullo sweetheart." His mother began while she gazed at him and smiled at him lovingly.

"Hullo Mummy, is that Eve?" he questioned.

"Yes darling it is. That's your new baby sister." She replied.

"Wow, she's so little." Harry realized. "What's her middle name going to be?" he questioned.

"That's up to you to decide remember?" his mother questioned him back.

"You mean that I really get to choose?" he asked as Lily nodded.

"Yep, you do." She told him before Harry turned to glance out the window.

"Well, I think I want it to be Faith." He said. "Since I really have faith that God and my biological father is up there in Heaven watching over us, and that we're really going to be the perfect family." He said before he turned to look back at her and smiled.

"I agree a hundred percent." His mother told him as she smiled back at him. "Faith it is then." She said as Harry grinned down at his new sister who had finally finished nursing and looked back up at him.

"Welcome to the world, Evangeline Faith Snape." He told her as Snape smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head.

 _…_

A few days later Lily and Severus brought their new baby girl home for the first time. Cowboy was very excited to have a new baby in the house again even though Cosmo appeared like he couldn't care less about the situation. However, the person that really had surprised them the most was Tobey. Even though he was usually a sweet but rambunctious little boy, he was very protective of his little sister, and got very upset when she cried or she had to go take her nap.

He always wanted to be with her and shower her with kisses, it was easy to see that he loved her very much and wanted her to be happy. "I think that Tobey's going to be a great big brother." Harry began as he finished changing Eve's diaper and smiled down at her and admiring the fact that she looked really pretty in her red and white polka dot dress and the matching bow to go with it that sat on the top of her head.

"That's because he's going to have a good role model to teach him." Snape said as he grinned down at Harry who leaned his head down to plant a wet kiss on his baby's sister's cheek. He was a straight A student, a big brother, and son to parents that loved him. Including his new friends that he had met at school one thing that was for sure, is that his life couldn't get any more charming.


End file.
